Anhelos
by eme-ele
Summary: En una realidad en la que los Diez Mandamientos no han aparecido, Ban decide emprender un viaje alrededor de toda Britania para hallar la manera de resucitar a Elaine acompañado por los Siete Pecados Capitales. Jericho, movida por sus sentimientos, decide ir también. [One-shot] Atención: lemon.


**Disclaimer: **The Seven Deadly Sins pertenece a Nakaba Suzuki.

* * *

**-Anhelos-**

* * *

Oscuridad total. De repente, visualiza un monstruo. Es enorme, viscoso, asqueroso. Pero… ¿qué? Justo en el centro de esa cosa está ella. El monstruo coge a su hermano, lo aprieta, lo estruja; el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose es lo único que puede oír. Aparta la vista de ese horrible escenario. Lo ve. Con su sonrisa, su ropa extravagante, su arma. Ella le pide que la mate. Por favor, acaba con este sufrimiento, no dejes que le haga daño a mi hermano. Qué ironía; ella, aspirante a Caballera Sagrada, atacando el reino que había jurado proteger; ella, pidiéndole al hombre que la había humillado que la matase. Ban vuelve a sonreírle. Ataca. Después, se ve envuelta en sus brazos. ¿Cómo es posible? Lo mira, él sonríe, por un momento se van todos sus pesares. Hasta que se da cuenta de que está desnuda. ¡Qué humillación! Desnuda en los brazos del hombre al que juró destrozar, por el cual bebió la sangre del demonio rojo para hacerse más fuerte. Resulta de lo más embarazoso, pero, a la vez, una paz y tranquilidad inundan su alma, se siente… completa, viva.

Despierta empapada en sudor en una cama que no es a la que está acostumbrada. La realidad la golpea con fiereza. Está en el Boar Hat. Sí, ha emprendido un viaje junto a los Siete Pecados Capitales para intentar resucitar a Elaine. No tiene lógica ninguna. Pasa su mano derecha por su frente. Se levanta. Va a la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente recorre su espalda no para de pensar. ¿Qué hace ella allí? ¿No se supone que debería estar entrenando para convertirse en Caballera Sagrada y superar a su hermano? Por el contrario, está recorriendo toda Britania para traer de vuelta a la vida a la persona que Ban ama. –Soy estúpida –se dice. –Me enamoro de alguien por primera vez y voy persiguiéndolo mientras él intenta recuperar a su amada. – Recuerda cómo comenzó. Después de que él la rescatara se sentía muy confusa. Solo podía pensar en él, intentaba ir a los sitios que él frecuentaba para encontrárselo y estaban esas mariposas en el estómago que revoloteaban cada vez que lo veía. A los pocos días comenzaron los sueños. Soñaba una y otra vez con el día en el que la había salvado. Y para colmo decidió emprender ese dichoso viaje para estar junto a él.

Sale de la ducha, se viste y va al encuentro de todos. Desde las escaleras ve una jarra de cerveza tirada en el suelo. Menuda fiesta la de anoche. Ve a Ban sentado en un taburete y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Se acerca a él. Acaricia su cabello. De pronto, él abre los ojos y ella se sobresalta. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ban se incorpora.

–¿Qué haces, Jericho? –le dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

–Na-nada. Perdona, Ban. Tenías algo en el pelo –le contesta de forma insegura.

–Ah, en ese caso, gracias. Vamos, estoy seguro de que en este pueblo hallaremos la manera de traer a Elaine –dice Ban con gran esperanza en el rostro.

–Claro –espeta Jericho con aire decepcionado. No es que no quiera que Elaine vuelva, claro que no, tiene derecho a resucitar. Pero es que le duele tanto el hecho de que Ban no la quiera, que ni siquiera se fije en ella.

Salen a la puerta y todos están esperándolos. Comienza un nuevo día en el que buscan una manera de que Elaine regrese.

* * *

–¡Joder! –Ban entra en la taberna hecho una fiera. Tira de una patada varias mesas y destroza parte de la barra.

–Ban, yo…

–¡Déjame ya en paz, joder! ¡Quiero estar solo por una puta vez! ¿Será posible?

–Cla-claro… –musita la chica.

Jericho se marcha cabizbaja hacia su habitación. Otro día más en el que han seguido bulos, pistas falsas, mentiras. No sabe qué le duele más: su corazón marchitándose por el rechazo de Ban o verlo en ese estado, sufriendo de esa manera. Cae de bruces contra el colchón y rompe en un llanto que intenta ahogar contra la almohada.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la taberna, Meliodas es el único que se queda para intentar hablar con su amigo. Todos los demás prefieren no molestarlo ni tener que aguantar sus berrinches. Meliodas se sirve una jarra y sirve otra para Ban. Empieza a beber con su amable sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Vaya faena! Mañana te va a tocar limpiar, eh.

–Capitán, no estoy de humor –espeta Ban mientras coge la jarra que le ha ofrecido su amigo.

–Vamos, Ban. No te desanimes, encontraremos el modo, estoy seguro.

–Deja ya tanto optimismo, ¿quieres? Estoy cansado de que todos hagáis lo mismo –Ban bebe el contenido de la jarra de un solo trago y luego pasa su mano por la comisura de sus labios, retirando el excedente de espuma que le ha quedado.

–Ban, sé cómo te sientes, pero te has pasado con Jericho. Ella no se merece ese trato. Está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte.

–Yo… ¡Joder! Ya lo sé… siempre pago todo con ella que es quien menos se lo merece, pero es que no puedo más. Llevamos semanas tras rumores y necesito a Elaine conmigo… –musita. Se lleva una mano al rostro y se lo frota en un gesto de hastío.

–¿Por qué no vas a disculparte con ella? Además, seguro que te hará bien hablar con alguien. ¿Qué me dices? –le sugiere Meliodas con gesto amable.

–¿Por qué no? –dice Ban y se dirige hacia el cuarto de Jericho con el objetivo principal de pedirle perdón por ser tan sumamente gilipollas.

Tras esa conversación con Meliodas, Ban se encamina silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de Jericho. Ya están todos durmiendo, no quiere despertar a nadie. Abre la puerta y se escucha un crujido proveniente de esta. Ve a Jericho en el centro de su cama, hecha un ovillo, todavía con su ropa. Su pelo ya no está recogido, se esparce por la almohada. Ban la mira. Su cara está enrojecida. Ha estado llorando, seguramente por su culpa.

Se acerca, alza su mano con intención de acariciarla. Finalmente, se arrepiente y se gira dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿Ban? ¿Eres tú? –musita Jericho en la oscuridad del cuarto.

–Perdona, no quería despertarte –dice él suavemente.

–No te preocupes, en serio. Dime. ¿Qué querías?

–¿Podemos salir un momento? Necesito un poco de aire –le dice mientras sonríe genuinamente.

Ambos salen del cuarto y de la taberna. Se sientan mientras la brisa nocturna acaricia sus rostros. Hay unos minutos de silencio, aunque no resulta incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Jericho siente que su corazón se le va a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Están solos, él ha ido a buscarla a su habitación. Olvida instantáneamente las palabras hirientes que le había dedicado, sus lágrimas, todo su sufrimiento. «Ojalá pudiera estar así siempre contigo, Ban. Ojalá pudiera parar el tiempo en este instante.», piensa.

–Nunca se me ha dado bien el relacionarme con personas, ¿sabes? –Ban rompe el silencio. –Me crié solo prácticamente. Mis padres, si se les puede llamar así, eran unos desgraciados a los que no les importaba lo más mínimo. Mi hermana murió cuando tenía cuatro años. Solo he sentido afecto verdadero por Meliodas y por Elaine –un dejo de tristeza asoma por los ojos de Jericho al oír esas palabras. –Hasta que apareciste en mi vida –asombrada, Jericho voltea a ver a Ban, quien sonríe mientras mira a las estrellas. –Eres alguien especial para mí, Jericho. Por eso quiero pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal antes. Eres la persona que más me ayuda y encima te hablo de esa forma. No es justo, para nada. Perdóname por ser tan cabrón –dicho esto, se queda mirándola con gesto serio.

–Ban… no, no me pidas perdón, por favor. No es necesario. Te entiendo perfectamente. Soy consciente de todo lo que estás pasando, es comprensible.

–Jericho, no me jodas. No es comprensible en absoluto. Vamos, acepta mis disculpas –dice mientras sonríe. Jericho piensa que es la sonrisa más perfecta que ha visto en su vida.

–Está bien… –dice tímida y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

–No, no. Así no. Di: te perdono por ser tan cabronazo –ambos estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

–Vale, Ban. Te perdono por ser tan cabronazo –Jericho esboza una gran sonrisa.

–Bien. Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos un día duro por delante.

–Sí… –dice en voz baja mientras su sonrisa desaparece y vuelve la angustia.

* * *

Desde esa noche en adelante, se vuelve una costumbre salir a la puerta del Boar Hat juntos. A veces hablan hasta el amanecer, otras simplemente miran el horizonte en silencio. Jericho está cada vez más enamorada de él, es consciente. Lo va a pasar mal si sigue así, también lo sabe. Pero no le importa. Porque que Ban se abra y le cuente tantos detalles de su pasado le inunda el alma de una felicidad que no recuerda haber sentido antes. A Ban también le encanta pasar tiempo con ella porque es una de las pocas personas en las que ha confiado en toda su vida y en los momentos junto a ella olvida que Elaine no está y que cada vez se agotan más las posibilidades de que vuelva.

Una noche de tantas, es Jericho la que le está contando algo a Ban. Sus aspiraciones, sus sueños, sus frustraciones. De repente, aparece el silencio. Se miran. Ban sonríe. Jericho no puede más. Es ahora o nunca, se dice. No quiere perder su amistad, pero el sentimiento en su interior es tan fuerte que siente que va a explotar si no lo saca de su pecho.

Se inclina levemente. Su mano roza la de él. Lo besa. Es un beso corto, casto, inexperto. Ban se queda petrificado. Sus labios están rígidos y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Totalmente presa de la sorpresa y del nerviosismo, se aparta de Jericho con cierto gesto de violencia.

–Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Jericho. Somos amigos, yo solo amo a Elaine, ¿lo entiendes? Perdóname si he dado pie a que te confundieras –espeta Ban.

Dicho esto, se levanta y se va hacia su cuarto. Jericho comienza a llorar silenciosamente. «Soy estúpida, imbécil, ¡joder! ¿De verdad creías que se iba a fijar en ti? ¡Está buscando una manera de resucitarla! ¡Y vas y lo besas! Eres tan poca cosa, Jericho.»; esas palabras retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Jericho solloza sentada en la puerta de la taberna. Después de unas horas, sale Elisabeth extrañada porque ha oído un ruido fuera. La observa sentada y se acerca a ella. Le toca el hombro y Jericho se derrumba.

–¡No puedo más! Lo quiero. Necesito que esté conmigo. Lo he perdido para siempre por ilusa. Eli, ¿qué hago aquí? –solloza contra el pecho de la princesa.

–Sh. Ya, Jericho. Serénate y cuéntame qué ha pasado. Vamos –le dice mientas le acaricia el pelo.

Jericho se incorpora. –Lo he besado. Soy idiota. Nuestra relación había crecido y se había fortalecido bastante. Me contaba tantas cosas… y la he jodido. Todo por un impulso estúpido.

–Bueno, has hecho lo que creías que era correcto. A veces los impulsos son buenos. Seguro que mañana es todo igual para él. Y si haces un esfuerzo, también para ti –dice intentado calmar y consolar a la chica.

Elisabeth la abraza y la insta a que vayan dentro. Una vez allí, la lleva a su cuarto, le prepara un baño y, cuando sale, se acuesta junto a ella. Después de varios minutos llorando, Jericho se duerme mientras Elisabeth acaricia su cabello suelto.

Pasan varias semanas y la relación no vuelve a ser como antes. Jericho está fría, distante, casi no lo mira ni le habla. Él se siente mal. Siente que es su culpa. Todo en este jodido mundo es su culpa.

Siempre la saluda por las mañanas con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta no es correspondida. Jericho solo saluda cortésmente y no se detiene. Ya no hay más charlas, más confidencias, más nada. Recuerda Ban que, después del beso, fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama mientras le pedía perdón a Elaine, aunque él no lo hubiera comenzado. Por otra parte, sus esperanzas de traerla de vuelta disminuyen día tras día y sin Jericho para animarlo se siente cada vez más vacío y desesperanzado.

Una de tantas noches sin obtener resultados va hacia su habitación. Solo desea dormir para no pensar. Su cabeza da vueltas sin parar a todas horas. Jericho, Elaine. Las dos son muy importantes para él y no tiene en su vida a ninguna. Y Jericho ni siquiera está muerta.

Abre la puerta con cuidado y la cierra cuando entra. Enciende la luz y lo que ve en el centro del cuarto lo deja anonadado. Es Jericho. Jericho completamente desnuda de pie junto a la cama. Ban la recorre de arriba abajo con sus ojos. Su piel es blanca y parece tersa y suave. Sus pechos son redondeados y en el centro se alzan sus sonrosados pezones. Tiene las caderas anchas, las piernas largas, el pubis rasurado. Lleva el pelo suelto y no hay rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Tiene los brazos sobre su estómago y está completamente sonrojada, más de lo que ha estado en su vida.

–Je-Jericho, por dios, tápate. Vas a coger frío. Iré por una manta –le dice entrecortadamente, ya que la situación lo ha puesto más nervioso de lo que nunca admitirá.

–No –dice mientras sujeta su antebrazo. –Esto es lo que soy, Ban. Puedo consolarte. Sé que te sientes muy solo. Un hombre necesita a una mujer. Soy consciente de que amas a Elaine y no quiero ocupar su lugar. Pero puedo ayudarte a pasar estos días hasta que la traigas de vuelta.

Ban duda un instante. La mira. Sinceramente, es preciosa. Ya la había visto desnuda anteriormente cuando la rescató pero no se había percatado de la belleza de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no puede hacerle eso, ni a Elaine tampoco. Se siente miserable. De un momento a otro, Jericho comienza a besarlo. Empieza suave, como la primera vez que lo besó, pero pronto el beso se vuelve más apasionado, a pesar de la nula experiencia que tiene la chica en esos temas. Jericho lo insta a rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Ban duda, pero, finalmente, acaba cediendo.

Por un momento, se olvida de todo y de todos. De dónde está, de por qué hace ese viaje. Solo le importa la calidez y suavidad de la cintura que está acariciando y la carnosidad de los labios que está besando.

Al ver que Ban reacciona a sus estímulos, el corazón de Jericho late con fuerza. Después de semanas lamentándose, había decidido ofrecerle su consuelo y compañía a Ban a través de su cuerpo. Le había costado muchísimo y no sabía ni lo que tenía que hacer pues era virgen y, de hecho, su primer beso había sido el que le había dado a Ban, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que después del beso no podían ser solo amigos porque para ninguno de los dos iba a ser lo mismo. Por eso había tomado esa decisión.

Ban comienza a recorrer todo su cuerpo bajo su tacto. Cuando empieza a sentir que la ropa le molesta, insta a Jericho a quitársela. La chica le quita su traje rojo y comienza a besar su cuello y hombros tímidamente. Ban, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, la tumba en la cama y empieza a besar su cuello y después el lóbulo de sus orejas. Baja lentamente por su cuello de nuevo hasta llegar a su clavícula. Toma con su mano un pecho y lo masajea. Mientras, baja con su lengua y se apodera del otro pecho, lamiendo y succionando lentamente el pezón rosado de la chica. Jericho comienza a jadear. Nunca había sentido un placer igual. Posa suavemente sus manos en la espalda de Ban, que está completamente desnudo sobre ella. Es como un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

Ban baja dos de sus dedos y estimula la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Jericho, con el fin de que su miembro pueda deslizarse fácilmente cuando comience el acto. No recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva sin hacer esto, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien… Cuando empieza a tocarla, Jericho se tensa y, de forma instintiva, cierra un poco las piernas.

–Ey, ¿estás bien? Podemos parar si quieres.

–No, por favor. Es solo que…

–Nunca has hecho esto, ¿verdad? – Ban la interrumpe.

–N-no… –dice completamente sonrojada.

–¿Estás segura de esto, Jericho? No soy el tipo adecuado. Deberías reservar esto para alguien especial.

–Tú eres especial. Es decir, yo confío en ti. Quiero hacerlo –la decisión en su voz impacta a Ban.

–Está bien. En ese caso, iré más despacio, ¿vale?

–Sí –le contesta ella, extasiada, como si estuviera en un sueño.

Ban no es capaz de ver el amor que desprenden los ojos de la chica. No es capaz de reconocer la importancia de lo que va a suceder entre ellos.

Sin más preámbulos, Ban acaricia lentamente con su boca el pecho de Jericho de nuevo, mientras desliza sus dedos dentro de la cavidad vaginal de la chica, que suelta un suspiro al sentir el contacto en su interior. Ban sube y vuelve a besarla de la manera más suave y dulce que conoce. Pronto, Jericho comienza a jadear y a gemir con más intensidad y los dedos de Ban se mojan con sus fluidos. Está lista.

Ban la coloca, le abre ligeramente las piernas, le advierte: esto va a doler un poco. Ella sonríe. Él, muy concentrado en dañarla lo mínimo posible, coloca su palpitante erección sobre su entrada. Empuja lentamente su miembro mientras ve como la cara de Jericho se transforma en una mueca de dolor. Cuando entra completamente, ella grita levemente, intentando que nadie los oiga. Ban se queda quieto, aguanta la respiración y el impulso de moverse. Toca su rostro en una lenta caricia para calmarla. Jericho no puede estar más feliz. Le duele, sí, pero no le importa porque está compartiendo ese momento tan especial con el hombre al que ama.

Ban comienza a moverse muy suavemente. Con el vaivén que establece, el dolor agudo va desapareciendo para solo convertirse en una leve molestia. Jericho abre más las piernas y rodea con ellas la cintura del hombre, lo que produce que se mueva con más intensidad y velocidad. El dolor vuelve, pero no le importa, solo le importa ese instante de alegría que no quiere que acabe nunca.

Después de unos minutos y cuando Jericho se está acostumbrando a las estocadas de Ban, la chica siente como un líquido caliente se derrama en su interior y como la espalda de Ban se tensa. Cae rendido encima de ella después de proferir un grave quejido en su oído. Sin salir de su interior, Jericho le acaricia el pelo suavemente mientras ambos regulan sus respiraciones.

Cuando toma consciencia de lo que ha hecho, Ban sale bruscamente y observa la mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Se siente sucio, asqueroso, un traidor. Le ha hecho daño a Jericho al desvirgarla sin amarla y se ha traicionado a sí mismo y a Elaine. Este acto tan repentino hace que Jericho se tape con la sábana avergonzada. Ban la mira y ella ve una tristeza en su mirada que nunca había visto. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos sin poderlas contener. Ban comienza a vestirse en silencio.

–Puedes dormir aquí si quieres. Perdóname, Jericho. Soy una basura. No debimos hacer esto. No se volverá a repetir. Lo siento –dice cuando acaba de vestirse y se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Pasan un par de semanas. Ban no puede dejar de culparse. No duerme, no come, no se concentra. Jericho intenta hablar con él, pero la rechaza. Pone mil barreras entre los dos para alejarla. Sin embargo, ella no puede olvidar la dulzura y ternura con la que Ban la trató esa noche. Fue mejor de lo que había pensado, muchísimo mejor. Lo echa mucho de menos, todo de él: sus sonrisas, sus charlas, sus caricias.

Un día, no puede más. Va a pedirle explicaciones. Vuelve a meterse en su cuarto y lo espera sentada en la cama. Ban llega y, al verla, suelta un bufido molesto.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –espeta de forma grosera.

–Quiero hablar contigo –responde ella decidida.

–Está todo claro entre nosotros, Jericho. Cometimos un error y no puedo ni mirarte a la cara por lo que te hice –el dejo de tristeza de sus ojos hace que el corazón de la chica dé un vuelco.

–No me hiciste nada, Ban. Solo la pasamos bien. Además, echo de menos hablar contigo. Somos amigos, ¿no? Esto es pasajero, Ban. Cuando encontremos la forma de traer a Elaine yo desapareceré de tu vida, pero mientras, podemos darnos compañía. No es nada malo –dice mientras el corazón se le rompe por dentro. Fuera, su gesto dibuja una sonrisa pícara. Acaricia su brazo y se acerca lentamente a él. Lo besa.

Ban no puede creerlo. ¿Otra vez va a caer? No, no puede hacerlo. Sería traicionar a Elaine de nuevo. Pero es que su tacto es tan suave, su piel tan ardiente. Además, tiene razón. Cuando Elaine esté con él ya no se harán falta y podrán volver a ser amigos.

Ban se convence de esto mientras va desvistiendo a Jericho para hacerle el amor. Sí, son solo camaradas y todo volverá a la normalidad una vez que Elaine esté de vuelta.

Así pasan días, luego semanas y luego meses. El viaje continúa. La esperanza de Ban se agota. Las noches son ardientes con Jericho encima o debajo suya. Al principio, no se preocupaba demasiado de ella. Es decir, disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus charlas después del sexo, de hacerle el amor cada noche. Pero era ella quien iba a buscarlo siempre.

Sin embargo, una noche en la que ella no aparece, él no puede más y va y la busca y la besa y la posee en su cuarto desesperadamente. Se buscan mutuamente y el deseo no hace más que crecer. Se conocen cada vez más, pues hablan durante horas cuando el acto acaba. Se exploran y conocen sus gustos. Además, Jericho comienza a experimentar el verdadero placer. Su primer orgasmo la toma por sorpresa. Se asusta, se marea. Y Ban la abraza, le dice que no pasa nada, que es normal, que ya le gustará. Y vaya si le gusta. Todas las noches tiene varios mientras grita su nombre y araña su espalda con fuerza. Cuando Ban está más frustrado el sexo es rudo y violento. Cuando está sosegado le hace el amor con una dulzura y suavidad que Jericho siente que no merece.

Todos saben de su relación, pues los han visto saliendo juntos de sus habitaciones. A la mayoría le da igual, pero Meliodas no está tranquilo, por eso decide intervenir.

Una noche de las tantas juergas que se montan en la taberna, Ban y Meliodas se quedan solos.

–Oye, Ban, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dice Meliodas mientras ofrece una jarra a su amigo.

–Dime, capi.

–Es sobre Jericho –Ban se tensa al oír ese nombre. –Todos somos conscientes de que tenéis algo, sin embargo, el viaje para resucitar a Elaine continúa. No quiero que le hagas daño, no se lo merece.

–No me jodas, capitán. No tienes que meterte en mis asuntos. Además, no le hago daño a nadie. Ella es solo un pasatiempo, una distracción para conseguir que mi vida sin Elaine sea mejor. De hecho, tenemos un acuerdo: cuando Elaine vuelva, seremos camaradas como antes –suelta añadiendo una risita al final de la frase.

–Ella está enamorada de ti, Ban. ¿No te das cuenta? No sigas con esto. No lo soportará –dice Meliodas con un gesto serio que pocas veces se muestra en su rostro.

–Cállate ya y deja de meterte dónde no te llaman. Tú estás muy contento porque tienes a Elisabeth contigo, pero yo estoy solo. Jodidamente solo.

–Pero, Ban…

–Déjame solo –interrumpe Ban repentinamente.

–Está bien. Piensa lo que te he dicho, por favor.

Cuando Meliodas se va, Ban coge una botella de vino y se la bebe entera de un solo trago. ¿Qué coño está haciendo? Sus viajes son cada vez más por inercia, hay días en los que no piensa en Elaine y disfruta mucho en compañía de Jericho. No, no puede ser. Él ama a Elaine. Es el amor de su vida. La primera que confió en él. No puede hacerle eso, no va a hacerle eso. Con ese último pensamiento, va a la despensa de la taberna y coge todas las botellas que quedan.

* * *

Completamente ebrio, Ban entra en la habitación de Jericho. Ella se despierta sobresaltada por el ruido que él hace al entrar.

–Ban, ¿estás bien? –pregunta preocupada.

–Mejor que nunca, nena. Ven aquí, dame un beso –se acerca a Jericho mientras le empieza a acariciar las piernas.

–Te has pasado bebiendo, Ban –le dice ella con gesto enfadado.

–Puede ser… Anda ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato –le contesta mientras empieza a besarla.

La tumba en la cama, se desnudan y comienza el vaivén de cuerpos. Pero algo sucede. Jericho nota una angustia que no había notado nunca mientras hacía el amor con Ban. No lo disfruta en absoluto, desea que se acabe para no sentir eso más.

–Lo siento, Elaine. Te quiero. Solo a ti. Ella no es nada –musita Ban en su oído mientras llora al terminar el acto. Jericho, al oír las palabras de Ban, no puede reprimir que las lágrimas caigan como torrentes por sus mejillas. Lo echa a un lado y llora desconsolada. Ban duerme plácidamente sin saber que el día siguiente sería un día que cambiaría su vida.

Por la mañana, Ban despierta desnudo con un rayo de sol que lo deslumbra. Todo le da vueltas y tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Enfoca la vista y ve a Jericho de pie en la habitación con una mirada ausente.

–Buenos días, Ban. Tenemos que hablar –no recordaba haberla visto tan seria nunca. –Ayer me llamaste Elaine, Ban. Dijiste que yo no era nada. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Te quiero, Ban. Por eso he hecho todo lo posible por acercarme a ti –sus palabras dejan a Ban muy sorprendido.

–Jericho… No puede ser… Tú misma dijiste que solo la pasábamos bien y sabes de mis sentimientos hacia Elaine.

–¿No puedes olvidarla de una vez, Ban? ¡Está muerta! ¡Entiéndelo! Y yo estoy viva y te quiero. Podemos estar juntos –dice ella de forma esperanzada.

–¿Olvidarla? ¿Te estás oyendo? –a Ban le molestan enormemente esas palabras. –¿Qué creías, Jericho? Porque te lleve a la cama no significa que sienta nada por ti. Solo me has servido de entretenimiento. Que te folle no te da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida –un sonoro golpe en la mejilla de Ban detiene sus palabras. Jericho llora sin poder contenerse.

–No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti. Como un día dijiste, eres una basura.

–¿Cuándo te follaba también pensabas que era una basura? ¡Vete de aquí! No me haces falta. Traeré a Elaine y por fin podré ser feliz con la mujer a la que amo.

Esas palabras son suficiente para Jericho. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Sin contestar siquiera, se da la vuelta y sale de la que había sido su habitación durante casi un año.

* * *

Volver a casa no fue algo fácil para ella. La primera razón para marcharse fue seguir a Ban, pero, sin duda, la segunda razón fue que no soportaba las críticas de su hermano. Siempre estaba echándole en cara que él sí era un Caballero Sagrado y que su padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de él. Pero debía tomar una decisión y no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Cuando llega, se para frente a la puerta. Vacila con tocar. Justo cuando va a hacerlo, Gustaf abre bruscamente. Se le queda mirando con gesto curioso.

–Has vuelto. Ya tardabas demasiado. Vas de niña independiente, pero no puedes estar lejos mucho tiempo de tu hermanito, ¿eh? –dice con sorna.

–Que te den, Gustaf. Vengo a entrenar para convertirme en Caballera Sagrada de una vez por todas.

Los días pasan y Jericho entrena sin cesar. Se hace más fuerte, pero siente que cada día su cuerpo se cansa más. Es muy extraño. Cierto día, mientras entrena, siente un mareo y una punzada fuerte en el vientre. Se lo sujeta. Lo último que ve antes de que se nuble su vista es a su hermano corriendo hacia ella con gesto preocupado.

Despierta en su habitación. El médico ha venido a verla. Se siente aturdida. Ah, sí, el desmayo. Seguramente fue el sol. Ese día hacía un calor horrible. Gustaf está a los pies de la cama mirándola intensamente.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo se te notara?

–¿Qué dices, Gustaf? Me he mareado por el sol. ¿Qué es lo que se me tiene que notar? –de repente recuerda que hace semanas que se le retrasó el período. Como es muy irregular nunca lo ha tenido en cuenta, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. –No puede ser… ¿Estoy…?

–Estás embarazada, Jericho. ¿Quién coño es el padre? ¿Cuál de esos hijos de puta de los Siete Pecados Capitales te ha preñado? –dice con tono amenazador.

–No hables así –le contesta ella mientras se sostiene protectoramente su todavía inexistente vientre. –No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas. Pero esto es algo maravilloso, Gustaf –Jericho no puede estar más feliz. Ban se ha ido para siempre de su vida, pero le ha dado uno de los regalos más grandes que se puede otorgar a una mujer.

–Cuando me entere lo mato, Jericho. A la mierda ser Caballera Sagrada.

–No, eso sigue en pie. Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Te lo aseguro –sostiene con una mirada decidida.

* * *

Pasan cuatro años. Ban ha recorrido todas y cada una de las partes de Britania donde había rumores de que alguien o algo resucitaba a los muertos. Nada. Elaine no ha vuelto. No lo entiende, pero cree que está resignado a perderla. Echa de menos a Jericho. Ha perdido a una gran amiga y cree que su trato no fue el correcto. Las últimas noches ha soñado con ella. Sueños bonitos, pesadillas, incluso sueños eróticos, pero siempre con ella. Sin embargo, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. De que la extraña. La desea. Quiere estar con ella.

Otra borrachera más. Todas las noches se repite el mismo ciclo. Sus días son entretenidos ya que viaja con sus compañeros. Las noches lo ahogan, lo consumen, le hacen pensar de más. Por eso, noche tras noches bebe para olvidar, pero solo recuerda. La recuerda a ella.

–La echas de menos, ¿verdad? –la voz de Elisabeth interrumpe el silencio.

–No es a quien tú crees a quien echo de menos… –musita Ban con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

–Sé a quién echas de menos, Ban. Es a Jericho –Ban abre desmesuradamente sus ojos. –Ban, estás enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces de una vez? Vamos, ve a buscarla.

–No… yo amo a Elaine… –dice él muy bajo, sin convencimiento alguno en su voz.

–Ban, no te engañes. Amaste a Elaine. Pero ya no. Solo te aferras a su recuerdo y eso te está matando. Mírate. No haces más que beber. Cada día que pasa hablas menos. Tienes mala cara siempre. Se nota que no duermes bien desde hace cuatro años. ¿Crees que es casualidad? No lo es, Ban –Ban empieza a notar su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. –Elaine lo entenderá.

–No. Estás confundida. Amo a Elaine. La voy a traer de vuelta conmigo y vamos a ser felices de una jodida vez –dice con un tono agresivo mientras seca sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta roja.

–Puedes intentar engañarme, pero hay alguien a quien nunca podrás engañar y ese eres tú mismo. Buenas noches, Ban –dicho esto, Elisabeth se retira y deja a Ban solo en la taberna.

Ban se sujeta la cabeza. Se tira del pelo. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Elisabeth? Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. Decide irse a dormir para callar las palabras de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Cuando entra a su cuarto la ve allí, sentada. Es Elaine. Ban no puede creerlo. Se abalanza sobre ella. La besa. Le besa las manos. Se frota contra su regazo como un perrillo asustado. Pero no siente lo que creía que iba a sentir. Está feliz, sí, pero su desasosiego no desaparece.

–Elaine, te he echado tanto de menos, tanto… Al fin has vuelto.

–Sí, pero has estado con ella –a pesar de sus palabras de reproche, su voz suena tranquila y su gesto es sereno.

–Pero no ha significado nada. Tú eres todo para mí. Ella era un pasatiempo –mientras dice esas palabras siente que se engaña a sí mismo, que la engaña a ella, que engaña a todos.

–Ban. Me has amado mucho. Has buscado una forma de devolverme a la vida y te lo agradezco. De verdad. Pero no hay forma. Estoy muerta y no puedo volver contigo, –la cara de Ban se descompone –pero tú sí puedes ser feliz. Además, la amas; amas a Jericho. Y está bien. Es una buena chica. Debes buscarla. Debes hacerlo y cuando la encuentres sabrás el porqué. Gracias por todo, Ban.

Poco a poco, Elaine va desapareciendo. Ban llora, pero no está triste. Está tranquilo. Por fin puede ver la realidad. Sí, ha amado intensamente a Elaine y ha luchado sin descanso para recuperarla. No ha podido ser. Y se da cuenta de que, en todo este tiempo, ha echado de menos a Jericho. Mucho. Su piel, su contacto, sus caricias, sus besos, sus charlas, todo. ¿Es posible que la ame? Se pregunta. Y solo puede contestarse de una manera: buscándola.

A la mañana siguiente, Meliodas encuentra una nota encima de la barra de la taberna al lado de una jarra de cerveza vacía.

_Capi, me voy. Simplemente te escribo esto para tenerte informado. Dile a Elisabeth que te cuente adonde voy, ella lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Volveremos a vernos pronto y espero no volver solo._

_PD: Deja de ser tan pervertido de una vez por todas._

_Ban._

–Por fin. Mira que es cabezón. Se ha ido, Eli –dice el capitán de los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Elisabeth y él se miran y sonríen. Al fin Ban va a poder ser feliz.

* * *

Jericho mira a su hija que corretea por todo el jardín de la casa de su hermano. Parece que fue ayer cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Recuerda que el embarazo fue difícil. Estaba sola y no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos, por lo que no podía seguir preparándose para ser Caballera Sagrada.

Recuerda el momento del parto, el dolor, la infinita alegría que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez. Era muy pequeña, pálida, preciosa. Se parecía mucho a ella, excepto por el color de los ojos y el pelo, que había heredado de su padre.

Gustaf se ablandó mucho con el nacimiento de su sobrina, a quien consentía constantemente. Cuando Jericho se repuso del parto, su hermano le dejó claro que sabía quién era el padre de la niña y que si algún día lo veía lo mataría sin dudarlo (aunque Ban fuese inmortal, él iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para matarlo).

La relación entre los hermanos mejoró mucho y, pronto, Jericho consiguió hacerse Caballera Sagrada. Por fin tenía el respeto de su hermano y eso era algo grandioso para ella, pues había soñado con ello desde niña.

Jericho vuelve al presente. Sigue amando a Ban, pero está resignada a no estar nunca con él. De repente se pone en alerta. ¿Es su presencia lo que ha sentido? No puede ser.

–Stephanie, ve dentro con el tío Gustaf –dice Jericho con gesto preocupado.

Sin embargo, Ban es más rápido. Se planta de repente frente a Jericho. La mira. Esboza una sonrisa y avanza hacia ella, pero su atención se desvía hacia la niña que está en el jardín. Es idéntica a Jericho. Exactamente igual, excepto dos cosas: sus ojos son de un tono rojizo y su cabello es blanco. Rasgos propios de él. Ban se queda petrificado. ¿Es posible? ¿Esa niña es su hija? No puede creerlo.

–Mami, ¿quién es este hombre? –pregunta inocentemente la niña.

–Luego te lo explico, cariño. Ve dentro –le responde Jericho con absoluta devoción.

Cuando la niña entra en la casa, el gesto de perplejidad de Ban cambia a uno de furia incontenible.

–¿Esa niña es mi hija, Jericho? –dice totalmente serio.

–Creo que salta a la vista –responde ella con tranquilidad.

–¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Me has negado la posibilidad de conocer a mi propia hija. No imaginaba que fueras así.

–Vaya, vaya. Así que el señor viene dando lecciones de moral. Interesante. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me echó. Me dijiste que me fuera, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo fue…? Ah, sí. Dijiste que no significaba nada para ti aunque me follaras, ¿no? –Jericho empieza también a enfadarse. –¿Qué quieres, Ban? ¿Has vuelto con Elaine y vienes a restregármelo?

–No, Elaine no va a volver nunca. Vengo por ti. Porque te echo de menos. –Jericho siente como su corazón late con fuerza, pero se niega a creerlo.

–Soy tu segundo plato entonces. He sufrido demasiado por ti, Ban. Vete, por favor. Aquí sobras –se da la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero Ban agarra su brazo.

–Déjame conocerla, por favor. Tengo derecho.

A pesar de que intenta ser fría con él, no puede. No puede negarle conocer a su hija. Además, Stephanie siempre pregunta por su padre y ella simplemente le dice que está de viaje.

–Está bien. Se llama Stephanie, tiene tres años y le encanta dibujar. Vamos, entra.

Jericho y Ban entran en la casa, que está decorada con un estilo clásico, propio del gusto de su hermano.

–Cariño, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien –la niña mira expectante a ambos adultos. –Este es tu papá. Ha regresado de su viaje y viene a conocerte. Se llama Ban. Ven, no seas tímida.

La niña se acerca despacio hacia Ban. De pronto, se echa en sus brazos llorando.

–Hola, papá –le dice suavemente cuando se calma.

–Hola, preciosa. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte –ante estas palabras, Stephanie salta de felicidad.

–Vamos, papá. Vamos a mi cuarto para jugar con todas mis muñecas –Ban compone una mueca de desconcierto y algo de miedo.

Cuando ambos entran al cuarto de la niña, Jericho no puede evitar la gran sonrisa que aparece en sus labios. Se siente inmensamente feliz. Sacude la cabeza. Se va a preparar la cena. Solo espera que Gustaf no se lo tome muy mal…

* * *

Llega la hora de cenar y Ban está agotado. Anteriormente Gustaf había llegado y había tenido una conversación larga con su hermana. No armaría escándalos, pero solo por su sobrina. Y, por supuesto, a él ni lo miraría.

–Mami, ¿verdad que papá se puede quedar a dormir?

–No lo creo, cielo. Seguro que papá tiene muchos compromisos que atender –dice con ironía.

–En realidad no. Puedo quedarme con mi princesa si así lo desea –dice Ban mirando maliciosamente a Jericho. Ella bufa ante ese gesto, mientras la niña abraza efusivamente a su padre.

Cenan en un silencio tenso. Llega la hora de acostar a Stephanie y no puede dejar de hablar de Ban.

–Papá es increíble. Ojalá no tenga que irse nunca más –Stephanie esboza una sonrisa triste.

–Cariño, no podemos estar seguros. Papá forma parte de los Siete Pecados Capitales y su deber es proteger a toda Britania. Debemos estar orgullosas de él y entender que tiene que viajar mucho, ¿vale?

–Sí, mami –dice la niña con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Cuando Stephanie se duerme, Jericho apaga la luz, y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al salir, se topa de frente con Ban, que le sonríe con autosuficiencia. La agarra del brazo al ver que su intención es irse. Acerca su boca al oído de Jericho. –¿Estás orgullosa de mí, Jericho? –le pregunta en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro. Su voz es tremendamente sensual y hace estremecer a la chica, pero su orgullo puede más.

–Es solo un cuento para dormirla. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres porque creo que es bueno que Stephanie tenga un padre. Pero solo eso. Nada más.

Ban posa su dedo en los labios de la chica y se acerca para besarla, pero ella es más rápida y se aparta bruscamente.

–Nada más, Ban. No soy segundo plato de nadie. Ese cuarto de la derecha será tuyo. Buenas noches.

–¿Nada más? Eso ya lo veremos –dice Ban mientras ve como Jericho se aleja hacia su habitación.

* * *

Los días van pasando. Stephanie es más feliz que nunca. Y Jericho, por tanto, también lo es. Además, Ban está con ella y no puede negarlo: está enamorada de él hasta las trancas. Pero lo rechaza constantemente. Su orgullo está herido y no se sanará tan fácilmente. Él intenta acercarse a ella una y otra vez y el resultado siempre es el mismo: cortes bruscos por parte de ella para alejarlo.

Una noche, Jericho entra en su habitación. Está muy cansada y solo desea dormir. Cuando enciende la luz ve a Ban en el centro del cuarto y un gesto de hartazgo se forma en su cara.

–¿Ahora qué quieres Ban?

–¿No te recuerda esto a algo? –Ban comienza a acercarse y ella se pone muy nerviosa. –Los papeles se han invertido, parece ser. Solamente falta un detalle: tú estabas desnuda, así que voy a hacer lo mismo –dice mientras se va quitando la parte de arriba de su traje.

Jericho se abalanza sobre él muerta de vergüenza solo para que deje de desvestirse y se calle. Es evidente que se refiere al primer encuentro sexual que tuvieron. Ban la abraza y la mira directamente a los ojos. Se siente tan pequeña reflejada en sus ojos.

En un impulso, Ban la besa y ella al principio se opone. Todo su cuerpo se tensa, incluso sus labios, que no dejan que la lengua del hombre invada su boca. Pero ella es humana y había deseado tanto esto. Desde que lo vio había querido mandar a la mierda al orgullo y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Empiezan a acariciarse lentamente. Con cada beso demuestran que se han necesitado mucho durante estos años. Ban, muy suavemente, va desnudándola. Se deshace del lazo que recoge su pelo. Él también se desnuda. Se tumba en la cama y la coloca sobre él. Ella comienza a besarlo con pasión por todas partes: su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, su pecho. Lo desea tanto o más que el primer día que lo hicieron.

Ella, dispuesta a tomar el control, se sienta encima de él. Los dos suspiran cuando la unión se concreta. Mientras Jericho se mueve y marca el ritmo, Ban masajea sus pechos. Cuando necesita tomar el control, aprovechando su fuerza, le da la vuelta a Jericho y se coloca sobre ella. Comienza a moverse. Primero, muy despacio, muy suave. Sale completamente y vuelve a entrar. Sus estocadas se van volviendo cada vez más intensas. Jericho lucha por contener los gemidos que quiebran su garganta. Él levanta más una de las piernas de la chica para que la penetración sea mucho más profunda. Pronto, Jericho alcanza el clímax que ahoga Ban con un beso. Las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales hacen que Ban no pueda contenerse más y se libera dentro de ella.

Después de unos segundos, sale y se acuesta a su lado. Ambos miran al techo sin saber bien qué decir.

–Por fin conseguiste ser Caballera Sagrada. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ya no hay motivos para que tu hermano se meta contigo –Ban le sonríe y le acaricia lentamente la mejilla.

Ella, con cierto nerviosismo, se da la vuelta. Él acaricia su cintura, pega su cuerpo y comienza a besarle la nuca. Jericho se estremece entera.

–Ban, será mejor que te vayas. No estoy segura de que esté bien que hagamos esto –aparta la mano de Ban de su cintura, se levanta de la cama y se pone una bata para tapar su desnudez.

–¿Por qué no? Si ambos estábamos locos por hacerlo –Ban sostiene a Jericho de la muñeca y la sienta en la cama. Con sus manos, acaricia su rostro y lo mueve para que ella lo mire. –Tú también, lo sé… No, no me apartes la mirada otra vez –besa suavemente sus labios hasta que la chica se separa de él y se pone de pie.

–Tengo claro que esto es lo que tú querías, pero yo necesito algo más de ti que nunca me vas a poder dar –le contesta ella de espaldas a la cama. No se atreve a mirarlo porque sabe que si lo hace no podrá separarse otra vez de él. Y a la larga eso le supondrá un gran sufrimiento porque tiene claro que Ban no la ama y nunca lo va a hacer.

–Jericho, tú no sabes lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte –se levanta y se acerca a ella por detrás. Deposita sus manos en su cintura y le da la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. No hay nada mejor que ver a la persona que quieres, ver el sentimiento de amor en sus ojos y saber que tú sientes lo mismo. El problema es que, en este momento, Jericho no ve el amor que Ban siente por ella. Él le acaricia la cara y después el pelo. Nunca se lo ha dicho pero le encanta que lleve el pelo sin recoger, aunque no lo tenga especialmente largo. –Vamos, déjame quedarme aquí. Aunque sea esta noche. Me vestiré si quieres. Solo vamos a dormir, te lo prometo.

Jericho duda unos instantes. A pesar de lo que le ha dicho, duda de que sus palabras sean ciertas. Le cuesta mucho creer que de repente él sienta algo por ella más que una simple camaradería o amistad. Pero ella sí sabe lo que siente. Y sabe que lo ama.

La chica suspira, se separa de él y empieza a ponerse el pijama. Cuando acaba, se acuesta, pero no lo hace en el centro de la cama, sino en un lado, dejando un hueco en el lado derecho, el que Ban solía utilizar cuando ambos dormían juntos en el Boar Hat.

Él sonríe. Se viste, tal y como ha prometido, se acuesta a su lado y ambos se duermen rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jericho se despierta, siente alivio y temor al ver al hombre dormido en su cama. Se dirige hacia la cocina donde ya se encuentra Gustaf con la niña.

–¿Quieres? –le dice su hermano de forma mecánica mientras señala las tostadas.

–Sí, gracias. Buenos días, cielo –dice cariñosamente dirigiéndose a su hija. Le da un beso en la frente. –¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Muy bien –dice sonriendo Stephanie. –Mami, ¿te gusta papi? –Jericho casi se atraganta con el desayuno que le acaba de servir Gustaf.

–¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? –le responde ella mientras recibe una mirada dura de su hermano.

–Porque ayer vi a papi entrando en tu cuarto. Así que habéis dormido juntos. Dos adultos solo duermen juntos cuando están casados o cuando se gustan. ¿Estás casada con papá? –Jericho pone cara de incredulidad. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan descuidado ese idiota?

–Así que habéis dormido juntos… –dice Gustaf con un tono enfadado, repitiendo las palabras de la niña.

–Cielo, ¿por qué no te vas a tu cuarto a dibujarle algo a papá? Se pondrá muy contento –mientras la niña se va alegremente por la buena idea que le ha dado su madre, Gustaf mira a su hermana con gesto de desaprobación.

–¿De qué va esto, Jericho? –le suelta él muy enfadado.

–No es algo que te importe. Es mi vida privada y no tienes por qué meterte.

–Sí me meto porque soy tu hermano y porque me importas, aunque no lo creas. ¿Crees que no he oído todas las veces que has llorado por ese hijo de puta? No solo cuando viniste al principio, sino también cuando nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada de Stephanie. Incluso hace poco tiempo también te oí –hace una pausa y le toca el brazo en un gesto cariñoso. –No quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño. Además, ya no estás tú sola, piensa en tu hija. Si sale mal y él se va, lo va a pasar fatal.

–No me regañes más como si fuera una cría –se separa de él para levantarse. –Yo sé lo que hago.

–Está bien.

Ban ha oído toda la conversación entre los hermanos. Siente que es una mierda por haber causado tanto dolor a Jericho. No se merece eso. Jericho, al salir, se tropieza con él. Se pregunta si habrá escuchado toda la conversación. Solo espera que no porque resulta muy vergonzoso para ella ese tema. Ban disimula, le sonríe y la observa. Está vestida con una armadura y lleva el cabello recogido.

–¿Dónde vas? –le pregunta.

–Buenos días, señor simpatía. Voy a trabajar. Tenemos un aviso de que hay algunos monstruos de la Nueva Generación rondando la zona. No quiero que Stephanie los vea siquiera. Nos vemos luego –le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Jericho no entiende por qué ha hecho eso. Se acuerda de que esta mañana ha despertado y estaban abrazados. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el Boar Hat nunca había pasado eso. Suspira, sonríe y se dispone a salir de la casa.

Ban entra en la cocina con una gran sonrisa. Ve a Jericho mucho más receptiva que el día anterior. Se sienta en una silla y Gustaf se queda mirándolo con un profundo odio en la mirada.

–Buenos días, cuñado. ¿Tú también trabajas o te quedas con la peque? –dice Ban con sorna, sabiendo que esas palabras van a molestar seriamente al hermano de la chica.

–¿Cuñado? –masculla él. No quiere armar un escándalo porque su sobrina está en casa. –Mira, te lo voy a decir solo una vez. Le haces algo, lo más mínimo, a alguna de las dos y te juro que encontraré una forma de matarte. Me voy a trabajar. Cuida a tu hija que llegas más de tres años tarde.

Sin más, Gustaf se va y Ban sonríe burlonamente.

* * *

Ban y Jericho duermen juntos a partir de ese día. Tienen una suerte de relación pero ella piensa que el amor que siente no es recíproco.

Una noche, mientras duermen desnudos y abrazados después de hacer el amor, Jericho despierta. Se da la vuelta y observa su rostro. Empieza a acariciarlo. Es tan hermoso y está tan enamorada de él… Para colmo están juntos. Empieza a creer que él de verdad siente algo por ella, tal vez no es amor, pero sí una especie de cariño. Ban comienza a balbucear. Jericho sonríe, ya que le hace gracia que Ban hable en sueños, aunque normalmente nada de lo que dice tiene sentido. Hasta esa noche. Las palabras que profiere le quiebran el corazón. Se lo aprietan y estrujan.

–Elaine… Elaine. Gracias. Gracias por… todo. Eres un… ser tan… especial –Jericho lo suelta. Se viste y se va a otra habitación mientras comienza a llorar. ¿Cómo ha sido tan imbécil? ¿De verdad creía que iba a dejar de amarla tan fácilmente? No puede creer que haya caído en lo mismo otra vez.

Ban se despierta desnudo y solo. Cuando llega a la cocina se encuentra a Jericho sola y con gesto serio y ¿triste?

Se sienta, le sonríe y le toma la mano. Ella la aparta bruscamente.

–No quiero que te acerques más a mí, ni que me dirijas la palabra. Puedes quedarte para estar con tu hija, pero haz como si yo no existiera.

–¿A qué viene esto? –suelta Ban. Está realmente confundido. No entiende qué ha pasado para que Jericho tenga ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

–¿Cuándo te acuestas conmigo piensas en ella, Ban? Empezaba a pensar que te importaba algo. Pero ya veo que no. Incluso sueñas con Elaine –la cara del hombre compone un gesto de incomprensión. –Esta noche le has dedicado unas hermosas palabras mientras estabas abrazado a mí, justo después de haber hecho el amor, ¿te acuerdas o te imaginaste que era ella a quien se lo hacías?

–Jericho, estás confundida. Puedo explicarlo. Elaine se me apareció un día de repente y me dijo que viniera a buscarte. Tuve un sueño esta noche en el que le agradecía por el consejo, nada más.

–¡Mentiroso de mierda! ¡Estoy cansada de ti, de que me hagas sufrir! ¡Joder! Solo alguien tan idiota como yo podría confiar en ti –dice ella mientras las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

–Jericho, déjame explicarte. Solo sucedió…

–¡Déjame en paz! –Jericho lo interrumpe y se acerca a él con la intención de darle una bofetada, pero Ban es más rápido y la sujeta por el antebrazo.

–¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta? ¡Te amo! ¡He venido a buscarte porque te amo! Esto solo es un malentendido.

Jericho abre los ojos todo lo que sus cuencas le permiten. Miente. Lo sabe. Nunca la va a amar. El fantasma de Elaine siempre va a estar presente, como una maldición.

–¡No me vas a engañar, Ban! Tú nunca vas a sentir eso por mí…

–Jericho, es la verdad. Si no, ¿por qué estaría aquí? Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la niña. Solo vine por ti.

–¡Mentira! ¡Viniste porque estás solo! Porque no has conseguido resucitar a Elaine. Si mañana pudieras volver con ella nos darías de lado sin dudarlo –le dice a gritos. Está totalmente alterada.

Jericho se marcha. Cuando sale de la casa explota en llanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma y todo gracias a él. Había renunciado a tenerlo, se había resignado a criar sola a su hija. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida? ¿Para arruinarla de nuevo? Sin embargo, ella es fuerte. No se derrumbará por un hombre que no vale la pena. Seguirá adelante cueste lo que cueste y lo hará por ella, pero, sobre todo, por la persona más importante que existe en su vida: su hija.

* * *

–Papi, ¿mamá y tú ya no os queréis? –pregunta la niña inocentemente en una de sus excursiones al campo con su padre.

Ban traga sonoramente y se detiene. –Claro que sí, nena. ¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunta con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Es tan falsa que incluso cree que la niña lo va a notar.

–Es que ya no dormís juntos como antes. Y tampoco habláis. Y mamá está triste, ¿lo has notado? También pelea con el tío Gustaf todo el tiempo –le contesta la niña con voz apagada.

–Stephanie, tu madre y yo tenemos algunas… diferencias. Pero verás como pronto volveremos a llevarnos bien como antes –dice él mientras acaricia el pelo blanco de su hija.

–Pues espero que sea pronto, porque me gustaba más cuando salíamos los tres.

–Yo también lo espero.

Mientras estaban en esa especie de relación, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos los tres. Paseaban, cocinaban, hablaban juntos. Parecían la familia que Ban nunca tuvo. Pero todo se estropeó. Recuerda que días después de su pelea, Gustaf, al notar el cambio en la relación entre ambos y la tristeza de su hermana, había tenido una inmensa discusión con ella. Y llevaba razón en todo lo que decía. No se la merecía. Era un cabrón. Pero la recuperaría. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

Ban suele salir a explorar el campo en las mañanas. Además, la situación está tan tensa que lo único que desea es no estar en esa casa.

De repente, en una de sus exploraciones, escucha un grito. –¡Mamá! –es la voz de su hija. Corre hacia la casa y, cuando llega, lo que ve lo deja sin palabras. Comienza a sudar. Jericho está siendo atacada por uno de esos horribles monstruos en los que un día se convirtió. La ha cogido por la parte superior del cuerpo y se oye el sonido de los huesos de sus hombros rompiéndose.

Ban, furioso, reacciona. –_FOX HUNT _–ataca y destroza al monstruo cuidando a su vez de no dañar a Jericho. La sostiene y baja al suelo. La chica escupe sangre por la boca. Debe tener algún órgano dañado.

–Ban… N-no quiero morirme… sin decirte… que… que…

–Shh. No te esfuerces, por favor. No vas a morirte, tonta. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te libres de mí tan fácilmente? –interrumpe Ban y toca su mejilla. Ella le sonríe.

De pronto, ve como se desmaya. Ve a Stephanie, que está a su lado sollozando. A lo lejos ve llegar a Gustaf. Corre hacia él. –¡Llama a un médico! –la cara de Gustaf se descompone cuando ve a su hermana sangrando en los brazos de Ban. Sin preguntar nada, llama rápidamente a un médico.

Ban tumba a Jericho en su cama y las sábanas comienzan a llenarse de sangre. Se queda mirando las sábanas. En esa cama donde han compartido tanta pasión, ahora su mujer está muriendo. Cuando llega el médico, sale de la habitación y va a ver a su hija. A trompicones, entre sollozos y muy nerviosa le cuenta lo que ha pasado. La niña estaba jugando en el jardín trasero de la casa cuando el monstruo apareció. Se asustó y llamó a su madre pero, cuando esta llegó, el monstruo estaba tan cerca que lo único que pudo hacer Jericho fue apartarla para que la cogiera a ella en lugar de a la niña. No pudo defenderse con su espada porque el monstruo le inmovilizó los brazos.

Ban acompaña a su hija a su habitación y se queda con ella hasta que se duerme. Regresa a la puerta del cuarto de Jericho esperando noticias del doctor. A las dos horas, sale.

–La situación es compleja. Dentro de la gravedad está estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre debido a una perforación en el pulmón que le ha hecho la astilla de algún hueso roto. No sé cómo ha sobrevivido el bebé.

El tiempo se detiene para Ban. ¿Ha dicho "bebé"? –¿De qué está hablando? –espeta bruscamente.

–Jericho está embarazada, señor. De unas cuatro semanas. El bebé está vivo y sano milagrosamente.

–¿Embarazada…? –musita Ban mientras una sonrisa se cuela por sus labios.

–¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerla sufrir? ¡Si te importara lo más mínimo te irías de aquí de una puta vez! – Gustaf explota, sumamente nervioso por la situación de su hermana.

–No es momento de escenitas. Tu hermana es mayor para saber lo que hace y si se despierta y te oye gritando se va a alterar –responde Ban con tranquilidad.

–Algún día te mataré…

–Puedes intentarlo –dice mientras sonríe con autosuficiencia.

–Alguien debería entrar por si se despierta –el médico se dispone a irse al notar la creciente tensión entre ambos. –Volveré mañana para ver la evolución de la paciente.

Un silencio incómodo se crea cuando el médico sale.

–Déjame entrar. Te aseguro que quiere verme. Además, quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia –casi suplica Ban.

–Está bien. Voy a ver a Stephanie.

Ban entra en la habitación y acaricia el vientre de Jericho. Ahora es su mujer, está completamente convencido. No la va a dejar escapar.

Pasan las horas y la chica no despierta, por lo que Ban, vencido por el sueño, se duerme en el sillón de la habitación.

* * *

Jericho despierta con un rayo de luz que se cuela por la persiana mal cerrada. Enfoca su vista y ve a Ban. Sonríe. La ha vuelto a salvar. Ban despierta, mira a la chica y se abalanza sobre ella para besarla. Se detiene cuando profiere un quejido de dolor.

–Perdona. Menos mal que estás bien. Temía que te había perdido –dice Ban mientras toma su mano.

Es entonces cuando Jericho lo ve. La preocupación, la angustia, el miedo. Y al final de sus ojos, el amor. Sí la ama de verdad. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma y allí podemos encontrar muchas más respuestas de las que creemos.

–Ban –sonríe y le aprieta la mano todo lo que sus fuerzas le permiten. –Bésame.

Se funden en un suave beso, que no dura mucho por el agotamiento de Jericho.

–Tengo algunas noticias –dice Ban sonriendo. Ella lo mira extrañada. Él le acaricia el vientre. –Vamos a ser padres de nuevo. Se amplía la familia.

Jericho compone un gesto de sorpresa y luego se echa a reír. –¿Es en serio? –Ban mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. –Esto es maravilloso, Ban. Gracias. Te amo –dice en un susurro.

Ban sonríe y vuelve a besarla –Yo también te amo Jericho. Y lo de Elaine, permíteme que te lo explique mejor…

–No hace falta. Te creo. Quiero olvidar todo eso. Entiendo que ella ha sido alguien fundamental en tu vida y no te voy a juzgar más –lo interrumpe la chica.

Con el tiempo, Jericho se recupera. Transcurridos ocho meses más, nace un niño al que llaman Ban, nombre elegido por su padre. Es exactamente igual que él. Stephanie está muy feliz, tanto por el nacimiento de su hermano, como por la reconciliación de sus padres. Por fin son una familia de pleno.

Después de dos años, Jericho y Ban deciden abandonar la casa de Gustaf e irse con los Siete Pecados Capitales a recorrer el mundo. En la despedida, Gustaf abraza a sus sobrinos y a su hermana y le tiende la mano a su ahora cuñado, quien ha conseguido ganarse su respeto.

* * *

Es un día cualquiera en el Boar Hat. Han parado en un pueblo para abrir el local durante todo el día y toda la noche. Al amanecer, solo quedan Elisabeth y Meliodas recogiendo cuando tocan a la puerta. Meliodas abre y lo que ve lo deja boquiabierto. Ban ha vuelto, tal como dijo y por supuesto que no viene solo. Y él sabía que no vendría solo, pero pensaba que vendría únicamente con Jericho.

–Capi ¿y esa cara? Parece que has visto a un muerto. Venga, pasad todos.

–¿Ti-tienes hijos? –pregunta el capitán con incredulidad.

–Sí, dos concretamente. Bueno, que yo sepa…

Jericho le da un codazo en las costillas y se acerca a Elisabeth para abrazarla y presentarle a sus hijos.

–¡Jericho! Estás preciosa. ¿Y estas ricuras? Se parecen mucho a Ban. Bueno, la niña también a ti, la verdad –Elisabeth no para de elogiarla mientras se abrazan.

–Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en ese tiempo, Eli. Nunca lo olvidaré –le dice al oído susurrando para que nadie más lo oiga. Elisabeth solo sonríe y asiente.

–Bueno, ¿hay sitio en esta pocilga para cuatro? –dice Ban con sorna.

–Claro, precisamente Diane y King se han ido un tiempo. Así que podéis ocupar ese cuarto, además del que teníais antes, claro.

–Gracias, capi.

Ban sonríe. Por fin su vida es completa. Tiene una mujer preciosa, fuerte, con carácter. A veces piensa que no se la merece. Y le ha dado dos hijos maravillosos. En definitiva, la familia que nunca tuvo.

A veces, la felicidad está más cerca de lo que pensamos y, empecinados en que está lejos, no nos damos cuenta de que la tenemos justo en frente. A veces, es mejor cerrar las heridas del pasado y mirar al futuro con decisión para hallar aquello que siempre hemos soñado tener.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Cuando terminé de ver el anime de The Seven Deadly Sins me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho esta pareja, aunque sé que nunca va a ser canon. Busqué alguna historia de ellos y me di cuenta de que no había ninguna, así que me dije: ¿por qué no crearla tú misma? Y de ahí nació esta idea. Sé que hay muuuuchos fans de Ban y Elaine pero siempre se le puede dar una oportunidad a nuevas parejas, ¿no?

En fin, espero que esta historia le haya gustado a alguien y, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, espero que dejéis una review.

Infinitos abrazos.


End file.
